DE 196 42 124 A1 has disclosed a folding device, comprising a driven pair of folding rolls, a folding blade which moves up and down synchronously, and a folding table. A printed product or an individual sheet is gripped by a plurality of transport belts, moved in the production direction against stops and subsequently provided with a longitudinal fold, for example a third fold. The printed product can be pressed against the folding table by means of pressure springs or pressure rollers for better retention during the folding procedure. Such pressure springs and pressure rollers are disadvantageous in that they constitute additional components which impair accessibility to the folding table region for maintenance and during operation of the printing press.